Moments
by Kamilia
Summary: At age seven Flora goes to a circus and meets a boy named Helia. The two immediately became friends. Throughout the years their friendship grows as do their feelings for each other. Now in their twenties both reflected on the moments they shared and look ahead to the future.


A seven year old female with long brunette hair, tan skin, green coloured eyes and cherry lips was seen entering a tent where a circus clown act was going on. She had on a pink and white knee length dress with black shoes and light pink socks. Her hair was caught up in a high ponytail and held together with a pink bow.

Not wanting to be seen since she didn't pay the brunette hid under the nearby metal stands. Not paying attention she bumped into a young male.

"Sorry." Flora spoke softly, stopping in her tracks.

Looking around she saw a male with short blue hair, light in completion and had blue eyes. He looked about the same age as Flora. The male wore a blue shirt with black jeans and black and white shoes.

"No problem." The male replied, sitting down on the ground. "I am guessing you sneaked in here also."

"Yes, I did." Flora nodded, sitting beside the male.

"I am Helia by the way." The young male held out his right hand for Flora to shake.

"My name is Flora." The brunette shook Helia's hands for a moment. Seeing that he was alone, she asked. "Can I assume that your parents are not here with you as well?"

"My parents are travelling photographers. I live with my grandfather and he is sleeping currently in our hotel room so I sneaked out to come and see the circus before they left." Helia answered, glancing at the clowns performing before turning his attention onto Flora. "What about you?"

"My mom is somewhere in the world." Flora answered sadly. "She left after I was born. Daddy said she couldn't handle parenthood so she did some operation in order to not have any more children then left. I live with my Dad and he is working at the hotel nearby. Heard that the circus was in town and decided to take a look."

The two children talked a while longer before focusing on the rest of the circus acts. Afterwards the two went to take pictures in a photo booth before walking around and sneaking into more circus shows.

* * *

 **5:00 P.M.**

Helia and Flora were walking through the park to get back to the hotel where their guardians were.

Helia stopped when they reached a bridge that was built over a river.

Flora stopped also and turned around to ask. "What's the matter?"

"My grandfather and I are returning to Domino City tomorrow. I am going to miss you." Helia admitted.

"I am going to miss you too." Flora confessed, looking sad for a moment. Something then clicked to her. "We can mail each other. I will give you my address so that way we can write to each other every week."

"Alright." Helia looked happy. "Do you have a number I can call?"

Flora shook her head. "The phone got disconnected."

"When we reach to the hotel we can give each other our address." Helia wanted to know the female better.

Flora smiled before turning her attention to the sun setting before them. She mentioned. "The sun set look so pretty. I had a dream that I would receive my first kiss while the sun was setting."

"I never pictured where I would have mind." Helia told her, resting against the railing of the wooden bridge. "Just as long as I liked the girl, nothing else matters."

"Do you like me?" Flora bravely asked, looking at Helia.

"Yes, I do." He nodded. "Do you want to do it right here, right now?"

"I wouldn't mind that." Flora shyly replied.

Helia closed the gap between them before cuffing the brunette's right cheek with his left hand. Moving his head closer to Flora's own, their lips pressed together for a few seconds.

As it ended Helia step back from Flora. Helia's and Flora's cheeks were red.

"That was nice." Helia admitted, liking the kiss.

"Yes, it was." Flora agreed, holding out her left pinky finger. "Helia, promise me that you will write often."

"Only if you can promise the same." Helia held out his right pinky finger.

The female agreed before they pinky swear on it.

* * *

 **Fourteen Years Later**

Flora, now twenty-one was in her apartment bedroom. The room walls were painted cream with the ceiling covered in white paint. A blue bulb was at the centre of the ceiling. A window faced the busy roads of Magix City. A twin bed was placed against a wall in the bed while a dresser was across from it. A night table was beside the bed which held a picture of Flora and her father Rollos along with a lamp. Lying on the night table were several pocket size pictures of a seven year old Helia and Flora.

A small closet was in the room along with a mirror and wooden chair.

The brunette had on white pants with a white shirt and black shoes. Her hair was placed in a high ponytail. A pink ribbon was wrapped around her hair. She is a nurse and midwife at Alfea Hospital.

On her pink laptop she was emailing her best friend, Helia. The two kept in touch throughout the years and communicated often. It used to be a letter once a week. As the years flew pass it grew to calling, texting and emailing each other every day.

A knock came from the door.

Flora called out. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a curly hair brunette with tan skin and brown eyes. She had on the same nurse's uniform as Flora.

"Flora, we got to go. Our shift starts in fifteen minutes. Nabu, Musa and Riven are waiting outside for us."

"I am coming." Flora quickly emailed Helia something before closing her laptop.

Getting up, she took up her pink bag before leaving the room.

Closing her door, Aisha asked. "Flora, me along with the others would like to meet this Helia guy. For the years we have known you, he seems to be the only guy on your mind and in your heart."

As the two walked out of the apartment, Flora answered. "He is. Aisha, Helia is the only guy I have ever like and love. Despite being thousands of miles away from each other he is my best friend and I am absolutely and totally in love with him."

"Then tell him." Aisha advised her friend. "If Helia rejects which I have a feeling he won't then you would know that it time to move on."

"You are right." Flora sighed as they left the apartment complex. "I will confess my feelings when we talk tonight."

Reaching the car, Flora and Aisha jumped in before they drove off to the hospital.

* * *

Helia was in his room, packing up the last of his belongings. He had on a blue and white shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

Once everything was inside his suitcases, he took a last look at his former apartment.

Hearing a knock on the door, Helia turned around to see a male with orange hair, light in completion and brown eyes. He had on red glasses with blue jeans and an orange and white shirt and black shoes.

"Helia, you ready?" Timmy questioned, resting against the door. "Stella, Bloom, Tecna, Brandon and Sky are ready to go."

Helia smiled. "I am so happy that all of us got a job in Magix City."

"Well who would have thought that Stella, Bloom and Tecna got jobs as nurses at Alfea Hospital." Timmy pointed out. "You got a job as a doctor at the same hospital while I received a job offer as an engineer in the same city while Brandon will become a lawyer at the best law firm there and Sky will be working as an accountant."

"I can't wait to reach Magix City to see Flora. She is going to be so surprised." Helia felt his heart skip a beat just saying Flora's name. "I haven't seen her in fourteen years and…"

"You two have spoken on the phone basically every day." Timmy held out a finger. "Not to mention you two have emailed each other and written letters frequently. You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Helia admitted honestly.

"I can't wait to meet the female that has held your heart for so many years now." Timmy spoke moving over to pick up two of Helia's suitcases. "Thanks to her you have never dated much less gone out with anyone. I don't even think you have even kissed anyone as yet because of her."

"Flora and I shared our first kiss fourteen years ago. There is no one else I want to share any intimate moments with apart from her." Helia confessed, picking up the rest of his suitcases. "When we reach Magix I am going to call her and ask her to meet up somewhere. There I will confess my feelings for her and hope that our feelings are the same."

"Have faith. You two have been best friends for over a decade now and…" Timmy stopped when he heard someone blowing a car horn.

"Stella sounds like she is getting impatient." Helia checked the time.

"Be lucky she managed to fit all of her suitcases in her car." Timmy mentioned as they left the room. "If she hadn't then I am not sure there would be space for your stuff."

Helia closed the door after both have left the room.

* * *

Flora groaned as she collapsed onto a chair in the hospital's nurse's station.

Musa came into the room wearing the same outfit as Flora with a chart. Seeing how tired the nurse was, she said. "Girl, I know how you feel. I am glad three nurses and a doctor are coming soon. We could use as much staff as it is."

"Musa, I love my job but right now I am glad that our shift is over." Flora felt drained. "I don't think I have any energy left to move and clock out."

Hearing Flora's phone ringing, Musa said. "Flo, I think that's your phone."

Hearing the ring tone, Flora said. "That's Helia calling me. Can you get the phone for me please?"

"Sure." Musa nodded getting it.

Handing Flora the phone, the brunette answered it. "Hey Helia."

" _Flora, I have a surprise for you."_ Helia sounded existed. _"I am standing at your favourite location in all of Magix."_

"Magix Park!" Flora felt her heart skip a beat.

" _Yes, I know you have finished work now so if you aren't too tired then can you meet me there."_ Helia hoped she says yes. _"I will be waiting underneath the Gazebo."_

"Yes, I will meet you there." Flora found the energy to get up.

As both ended the call Flora grabbed her back and took out her time card.

Musa saw her joy and said. "It is safe to say that Helia just called you and he is at Magix Park."

"You know it." Flora replied. "Is Riven here with the car? I need a ride."

"No, he is leaving the law firm now and won't be here for a few more minutes." Musa answered. "Take a taxi and I will tell him to pick you up at the park later."

"Thanks Musa." Flora rushed out of the station.

Reaching outside of the hospital Flora saw a traffic jam on the main road. "A taxi won't help me now. I need to run."

Running, Flora hoped Helia would be patient.

Minutes later rain began to fall. The brunette thought as she continued to run. _'Great! It's raining now and I have no umbrella.'_

* * *

Helia was standing underneath a white painted gazebo with pink roses seen around it. He had on a grey tux with a white inside shirt and black shoes. He had a bouquet of red roses for Flora.

Checking the time, he saw that it's been an half an hour since he called Flora. Looking around he saw the rain easing up and thought. _'I hope Flora was caught in the rain. Maybe she isn't coming. Maybe our relationship is best suited for non face to face communication. No, I can't think like that'_

* * *

One hour since Helia called her, Flora reached the park. She was wet, dirty and tired.

The rain had spotted a few minutes back so the female was kinda dry. Hoping that Helia was still there, the brunette ran to the gazebo to see that it was empty.

Screaming in frustration, Flora sat down on the gazebo floor wanting to rest. "Why would I think Helia would wait an hour for me? He most likely thought I stood him up. It was the wrong time for the rain to fall, a traffic jam on the road and my phone to be dead."

Not wanting to stay any longer Flora got up. Preparing to walk away she lost balance and fell forwards.

Closing her eyes Flora expected to hit the wet ground. Instead she felt two hands hold onto her.

Opening her eyes she saw red roses on the ground.

She then heard. "You okay?"

Flora knew that voice. As the male helped her to stand up straight she saw Helia in his tux.

"Helia?" Flora gasped expecting him to have left already.

"Hey Flora." Helia knew her voice anywhere.

"I thought you left already." Flora stated as the rain began to drizzly.

"I couldn't leave without seeing you." Helia confessed, picking up the roses. "I had to see you in person and confess something important."

"I have something to tell you too, Helia." Flora was glad to see him. "I not only like you but I love you. You are the one my heart chooses as my keeper and it has been that way for fourteen years now."

Helia dropped the roses before surrounding Flora's waist with his arms. He admitted with great pleasure. "I love you too. I have loved you since we were seven and that has never changed."

No more words were needed for what the two wanted currently. Clashing their lips together, the two shared a passionate kiss and also signalled the start of their romantic relationship.

Flora placed her hands around Helia's neck as the rain began to pour onto them causing the two to become very wet.

Both didn't care as the kiss became more intense.

* * *

 **Was thinking of making it into a multi-chapter story but it depends on what majority of the people want. For now it will be a one shot.**


End file.
